Hello Love
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Skipper has been hiding his feelings for Private, like forever! *rolls eyes* Will he get the chance to let out his feelings? *I come up with unfitting titles...* Contains Pripper
1. Chapter 1

**Skipper's POV**

I was walking around the HQ, mostly to make sure Kowalski didn't sneak off to see his lab. I saw Private struggling in his sleep- or so I thought.

I walk over and poke him.

Private opens his eyes, "Huh?"

"Are you Ok?" I ask.

Private sighs.

"I just can't sleep." He says.

"And struggling helps you?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Private quickly says, closing his eyes.

I stroke his side gently.

Private opens his eyes and they widened, "What are you doing?"

I start to lean toward him but I pull back.

"Uh, nothing." I said, moving away quickly.

Every time I'm close to kissing him I back down. I don't know if I'll be able to ever do it.

I never thought tomorrow would be that day.

It all started when Private came running in the HQ, "SKIPPAH! SKIPPAH!"

"Wha-" I started to ask but Private crashed into me.

The small penguin laughed nervously when he realized he was on top of me.

I wondered if I should do it. I decided this was my only chance.

(Maybe not the only one…)

I flipped us over.

"Uh Skipp-" Private began nervously but I cut him off by pressing my beak against his.

Private's eyes widened. He was clearly shocked.

I was sure Private would push me off in any second but he continued to stare at me.

I pulled away.

Private was still in shock city.

**Hey guys, Have you noticed... I'M THE ONLY FREAKING WRITER WHO WRITES THE MOST PRIPPER STORIES! Also in Private's True Love, a guest said they had a idea.. I can't reply to you cause your a guest. So i recommend you get a account so I can contact you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Private's POV**

Did Skippah…. JUST KISS ME?! HE LIKES ME?! WHY AM I JUST STARING?! WHY DIDN"T HE TELL ME BEFORE?! I need to stop yelling at myself...

I open my beak to say something but no words come out.

Dang it! I get kissed and I'm too shocked to see a word! Not to mention, I haven't moved myself from the floor. That's when I realized all together that he stopped kissing me.

I still couldn't get a single word out of my beak so I wrapped my flippers around Skippah's neck, causing my leader to press his beak against mine. Skippah slid his flipper down my stomach. I couldn't help smiling against the kiss. I suddenly hear the lab door open.

Oh crap. K'walski is going to get the wrong idea. He is going to see Skippah on top of me and he's going to blow.

"SKIPPER, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO PRIVATE!?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? THEN HOW COME YOU'RE ON TOP OF HIM?!" Skippah didn't say anything.

*sighs* We are busted.

**KOWALSKI RUINS EVERYTHING!**

**Kowalski: NO I DON'T!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skipper's pov**

"Would you like to explain what you were doing?"

"I was… kissing Private?"

"You don't see the problem?"

"Nope, he like it." I said in a dull tone.

"What makes you think that?" Kowalski asked.

"Just a hunch." I lied.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. I stalked out. Private tackled me in a hug. He pressed his beak against mine.

Ha, I told Kowalski he liked it. I silently prayed Kowalski wouldn't come out.

I wrapped my flippers around the small penguin. I slid my flipper down Private's side.

"Ehhhh, what are you doing chappy penguins?" Asked a voice.

I set Private down to see Ringtail.

"Um nothing!" I said quickly.

I looked at Private. I had to hold back a laugh.

Private's face was more red than white.

"Anyway, I need to permanently borrow some stuff." Ringtail said, wandering around.

I rolled my eyes.

**WHY KING JULIEN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Private's POV

"You sure no one will wake up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Skippah replied.

I just wished K'walski wouldn't open the lab door.

My thoughts were interrupted by Skippah nuzzling my neck. I shivered as my leader wrapped his flippers around my waist.

I'm just sensitive that's all.

Skippah pulled me closer then pressed his beak against mine. I smiled against the kiss. I wrapped my flippers around Skippah's neck.

I couldn't think of a better moment.

I shivered as my leader ran a flipper down my back.

BANG!

"Skipper you better not be in there!" A voice growled from behind the door.

We both pulled away. K'walski shoved the door open.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"I could ask you why Doris liked- liked you and you wouldn't be able to answer!" I shouted.

K'walski blinked then walked away.

**I'M GONNA SUE ALL OF YOU IF YOU KEEP RUINING THE PRIPPER MOMENT! The penguins and King Julien. Not reviewers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Skipper's POV**

I turned to look at Private. I could tell by his frown he was still not happy that Kowalski was now watching our every move. I leaned over, wrapping my flippers around his waist. Private spun his head toward me with confusion. I pressed my beak against his. Private froze, staring at me.

And on cue, Kowalski spins around, "WHAT THE HECK SKIPPER?!"

He was shaking with anger.

I pulled Private closer, ignoring Kowalski. I felt Private push his flippers against my chest. I pulled away then looked toward an angry Kowalski.

"Did you say something?" I ask.

Kowalski glares at me before storming out, "You know what? I don't even care!"

I roll my eyes.

"Is he coming back?" Private asked.

I shrugged. I wrap my flippers around him and press my beak against his. I slid my flipper down his stomach. I felt Private shiver as I did this. Private froze as I slid my flipper lower. I moved my flipper back up his stomach. He relaxed. I pulled away as soon as Pika entred the HQ.

"Hey Skipper…" She grumbled.

"Whats up?" Private asked.

Pika frowned, "HELLLLO? K'walski told me what happened!"

We stared at the Pikachu.

"He told me that you kissed Private!" Pika shouted.

"Well, I love him." I said nervously.

Pika's eyes widened.

Then she glared, "You couldn't have said that before?"

**1. I better explain why Pika says things similar to Private. She can easily speak a British accent. She can also stop speaking the accent. **

**2. If you have any ideas of another chapter to post, i'd love to hear it. **


End file.
